


Emperor's daughter Luz AU

by EGGUS



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGGUS/pseuds/EGGUS
Summary: In a universe where Belos takes Luz to live in the Boiling Isles, she grows up as a cold and dark child.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Emperor's daughter Luz AU

Empty steps heared, it was Luz, the emperor's daughter, inmediatly bowing to him the moment she was close to him, sitting on his throne, consuming a palisman's magic...After he finished he stood up, and got close to Luz, still bowing...He touched her shoulder, with his old, cold hands...

-Luz...Today...Today you turn 15...I wanted to give you...Something special...A special mission...

-What is it, father?

Luz said, completely calm.

-The titan...He told me he wanted you, to hunt down Edalyn Clawthorne, The Owl Lady.

Luz's eyes widened, she have heard of her, her bloody and horrible crimes, she was also surprised The Owl Lady, had her mentor's surname...Trying to hide her shock and confused emotions asked:

-What's this titan thing anyway? Why can only you talk to him? I should have the same power, i'm your daughter!

She said with a slightly high voice note, she felt her father's slight grip in her shoulder, heard the heartbeats get a lot faster and inmediatly stopped talking.

-I-I am sorry father, this behaviour will not be repeated again, i am not questioning you or your decisions again.

Belos let her daughter's shoulder go.

-Good, good. We will send you tomorrow in the morning, you will train until dinner, then go to sleep.

-Yes, father.

She said, with the strong desire to question him.

Early in the morning, she woke up, and got dressed, without breakfast, she was used to it.

Grabbed her staff, and a map, ready to go, maybe to die.

She got out of the castle, for first time, Belos had told her the perils of going outside, the ways she could die, the ways she'd die. She felt confident for the first time, her father must have been proud of her to let her away alone for first time.

It wasn't true. She realized, she destroyed trees, rocks, everything close to her, taking her anger out to innocent forms of life wasn't enough.

The Owl Lady was next, she had to end her, made the liar proud, or die outside. She took the long way there, the place known as The Owl House.

During other raids the house demon spotted the "visitors", by that big eye, that resembles a window. But not this time.

The demon was sleeping, but that eye was always open, she was gonna close it.

Her staff, almost impossible to find precious gems, which at both edges, ended up like a spear.

Years of training prepared her to do this, she was ready.

The sound of the staff made the house demon, called Hooty wake up, but it was too late.

The staff broke the window, broke the eye.

The demon twitched of pain, and screamed like he never did.

Luz quickly climbed up the house, to grab her staff.

She did it very fast, and started attacking the demon, until she finally knocked him out, didn't take too long.

King, a very little demon, who claimed to be the king of demons showed up, it wasn't much of a fight. She made him aside quickly pushing him away with the staff.

-Where is she? WHERE IS THE OWL LADY!?

-Here.

The Owl Lady showed up, ready to fight.

-You better give your best, kid.

-I'd say that to you.

She quickly run into her, The Owl Lady didn't move, she was preparing a powerful spell.

Luz threw her spear-like staff at her, and moved aside quickly, The Owl Lady's spell was a big explosion, a straight up one, it wasn't worth it.

Luz's staff was barely damaged, she quickly grabbed it and tackled her, pointing her staff at her.

-You're her sister, aren't you?

-Are you talking about Lilith?

-I was right, apparently...Changing the subject...WHAT IS IT!?

-What are you talking about, kid?

-What is your motivation? The motivations to your crimes, to do forbidden magic, while you could leave peacefully.

-Freedom.

The instant she finished the word she tackled Luz herself.

-Look kid, you think you're cool, you think you're powerful...Yay! You tackled The Owl Lady! Listen to me, you need to have the same strenght in your body and fighting skills that you have in your mind. You can still change.

Luz stood up and went away, before she could vanish in the forest she stopped when Eda said something.

-You should get a palisman too, a friend could help you.

She said while picking up King, and casting a spell to make Hooty feel better.

-Getting attached is useless.


End file.
